


Staying

by benoitblanc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Non-Canon Conforming, Pre-Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benoitblanc/pseuds/benoitblanc
Summary: When Steve volunteers to return the infinity stones reader fears that he’s going to stay in the past.
Relationships: Captain America/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Staying

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this, I hope you have fun reading it!

The battle was over, you were covered in scrapes and bruises from the battle and had been rather affected by the funeral you had attended earlier in the day.

But as you looked at Steve from the part of the bed you were sitting on top of there was only one thing on your mind: time travel.

Steve had volunteered to return the infinity stones, and you always wondered if your relationship with the man was only temporary since he had been from the past - and now that he had the ability to travel back in time you wondered if your relationship was going to be cut short.

“What’s on your mind?” Steve asked, sitting next to you but placing a kiss to the top of your head first. 

“I… I don’t want you to get offended.” You said, turning to face him but not feeling brave enough to meet his eyes.

“I won’t… what’s going on?” Steve asked, on you would swear up and down that he looked like a confused puppy. 

“It’s just… you’re going back in time with the time stones… what if you want to stay?” You asked him.

“I would never leave you-”

“See, that’s the problem. I can’t have that on me… you can’t just stay for me, you have to stay because you want to stay here.”

“But-” 

“I understand, Steve. You’re from the past and I understand if you want to stay-”

“I don’t want to stay there, Y/N. I want to stay here-” 

“Steve, you know I won’t blame you if you stay there. That was your life and you loved Peggy, you probably still do, I want you to do what makes you happy.” You said.

Steve sighed and placed his hands on either of your cheeks, meeting your eyes as he tried to get you to pay attention to him.

“Listen, Y/N, I know that I came from the past. I know I have the ability to go back to the past… but I don’t want to. I can make a life here, with you - and I don’t want you to feel guilty about that. This is my life now, and I’m happy about it. I love you.” Steve said, noting that you finally met his eyes.

“You want to start a life with me?” You asked him, your face physically softening as you looked at him.

“I do, if you’ll let me.” Steve replied, a smile starting to inch across his face.

“Oh god, I am so sorry I said that stuff- I just, I don’t know how I’d feel if I was in your position, it’s sort of hard to understand.”

“I know, and don’t worry, I would probably be concerned too just… know that I wouldn’t leave you.” He said, pressing a kiss to the corner of your mouth.

“Just promise me one thing, you’re absolutely not staying here just because of me, right?” You questioned, laying down and pulling the blankets over your body, grunting from a tiny bit of pain as you reached over to turn the bedroom light off and watching Steve lay beside you.

“I guess in a way I’m staying for you, but I have made friends here - and Bucky’s here now. In a way, it’s for you. But I said I want to build a life with you, and I want to build it with Sam and Bucky involved.” Steve explained, turning to face you.

“God I love you,” You thought aloud, your eyes tracing over Steve’s face as your eyes adjusted to the darkness - allowing you to see his features under the moonlight coming in from the window.

“I love you too, more than anything.” Steve said, a smile covering his lips as he pulled you to let you rest your head on his chest. “You know, if you’re not comfortable with me returning the stones tomorrow I can ask someone else to do it… I’m sure Sam-”

“I trust you, Steve. I’ll always trust you - I’m not going to tell you not to go, I’m completely comfortable with it.” You said, sighing as you rested against him.

Okay, but trust me when I say I’ll ask you again in the morning.” 

You couldn’t help but let out a light laugh, “Oh I’m counting on it.” You said playfully, your mind (albeit momentarily) alleviated from the things you’d experienced in the past few days.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, my requests are open!


End file.
